vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iori Yagami
|-|King of Fighters Xlll= |-|King of Fighters XIV= |-|Orochi Iori= Summary Iori Yagami (八神 庵, Yagami Iori) is a video game character who made his first appearance in the Neo Geo fighting game, The King of Fighters '95. He is a central recurring character and the initial enemy (and eventual rival) of Kyo Kusanagi. Being the heir to one of the three clans who sealed Orochi many years ago, his official nickname is Unbridled Instinct. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Iori Yagami Origin: King of Fighters Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human Martial Artist, Bearer of the Sacred Yasakani flames Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sealing, Fire Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Mastery of the Yagami style Martial Arts, Riot of the Blood and Orochi pacts. Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Comparable to Kyo Kusanagi) | At least Small City level+ (Capable of restraining Orochi) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Kyo Kusanagi) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ (Can trade blows with Kyo Kusanagi) | At least Small City Class+ (Can physically restrain Orochi) Durability: Small City level+ (Can take attacks from Kyo, Goenitz and Igniz) | At least Small City level+ (Can take blows from Orochi) Stamina: High | Very high, can fight even while heavily injured. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his flames. Standard Equipment: The Yasakani Jewel (which gives him his powers) Intelligence: Very skilled combatant; fairly intelligent and has mastered the Yagami Martial arts.|Though he keeps the same level of skill, he becomes extremely violent and likely to attack allies. Weaknesses: He more than likely has regular weaknesses that any human has and cannot control flames he did not create. | In his Orochi form, he has rarely any control, so his safety is not a concern. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yagami Style:' Iori specializes in this ancient martial art passed down for generations within his clan, it consists mainly of fast slashing strikes and grabbing techniques which can be imbued with the purple flames inherited by members of the Yagami clan. *'Pyrokinesis:' Due to his Yagami heritage, Iori can control fire. He can create a bright purple fire from thin air, create fireballs, deliver punches of fire, create pillars of fire and put his own body on fire. His fire also has the sacred ability to put enemies in a stasis-like state. He is not immune to other types of fire. He cannot control other fires that he didn't create. Iori can also occasionally wield crimson flames due to the presence of the former Yasakani clan's power, although he cannot create them intentionally (they appear at random times, usually when Iori is using his sacred ability to seal Orochi (as in KOF '96 and his LDM in KOF 2003). This power was stolen by Ash Crimson in The King of Fighters XI; however, Iori regained it in The King of Fighters XIII. *'Shiki Ya Sakazuki' Iori charges up a purple flame in his hand which he releases as multiple fire pillars that cause immobilization and damage on contact. *'Shiki Ya Otome' A fierce rush attack that consisting of an eight-hit melee combo followed by an explosive headbutt or a slashing chokehold. *'Riot of the Blood:' Thanks to the pact his clan made with Orochi, Iori goes into this state whenever Orochi's presence is strong. While in this form, his eyes are dilated, his back is hunched, and his skin adopts a shade of violet. He is mostly incoherent, frequently screaming "Kyooo!" during fights. He becomes stronger and faster in exchange for his sanity. Key: Base | Orochi Iori Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:King Of Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Blood Users Category:Antiheroes Category:SNK Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros